


Don't Look

by Evaine



Category: Metallica
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaine/pseuds/Evaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather posted the <a href="http://i4.photobucket.com/albums/y101/rockfic/lars_kirk10.jpg">pic</a>. She fluttered her freakin' eyelashes. I heard voices. That's about it! (Written: November 2005)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Look

"Kirk, you promised." Lars leaned in.

 _Do anything,_ I told myself, _do anything but look at him._

"No, I can't." I kept my eyes on the backs of the security guys who lined the barrier.

"Fuck. Kirk." I could feel the intensity pouring off him in waves—just like the sweat that drenched him. "Everybody's waiting. You have to!"

"Lars, please!" Could he hear me over the roar of the crowd? _Don't look at him!_

"Fuck, there's not much time, man!" Droplets of sweat fell from his face onto my shoulder, he was that close. The crowd was beginning to stomp.

"I can't do it!" The strings of my guitar cut into my fingers as I gripped the neck in a stranglehold. "I thought I could, but I can't." What the hell had I been thinking?

"You have to!" His mouth was right next to my ear and I winced. _No, don't fucking look at him!_ "We planned it all before the show. C'mon, don't let me down."

"La-a-a-rs!" I heard the whine in my voice and hated myself for it.

"If you don't, I'll have to." His tone turned wheedling. "C'mon, Kirk, you don't want that, do you? Nobody wants that." His hand was in the small of my back now.

 _Fuck, don't look at him! Don't turn your head. Don't—fuck—you did it! Moron! You fucking looked at him!_

I groaned. I couldn't resist that look. The wide-eyed, pleading look that he used with such ease—and to such good affect. _Dammit, why did I have to go and look at him!_

"Okay, fine!" I gave in. "I'll sing the fucking song. Anything's better than _you_ singing it!"

I hate it when he gives me that smug grin.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, Ang, for the quick edit—you rock! *smoochies* And merci buckets, Joolz, for the thumbs up. *grin*


End file.
